A Cold Winters Night
by Niamhemilee
Summary: After what feels like a lifetime of being alone will the finally give into passion and cross the line that has so carefully drawn between lover and friend/ coworker. Rated T to be safe but it may change Cant promise regular updates as life has gotten rather crazy lately but will try and update at least every 2 weeks


A Cold Winter's Night

It had been snowing non-stop for 6 hours and Jenny was still in her office, finishing off paper work that had piled up, having ordered everyone else to go home early 2 hours ago in case the snow got too bad for driving home in, leaving her to be the only person left in the building.

Jenny turned off her monitor and collected her things to put into her handbag, ready to leave for the weekend. When she left her office and walked down the stairs to go to the lift she noticed one very special agent still at his desk, "Jethro, what are you still doing here? I ordered everyone go home over 2 hours ago." Jenny asked curious as to why Gibbs wouldn't jump at the chance of leaving early.

"I had some reports to finish up, I mean it's not like anyone is at home awaiting my arrival." Gibbs replied failing to keep the bitterness from his tone.

Jenny noticed the bitterness in his tone "oh, well I'm going to go now, I think you should too, the snow has gotten really bad and I wouldn't want you to be stuck here."

"Ok, I've just finished the last report so I suppose there is nothing else to do here. What are you still doing here anyway?" Gibbs asked genuinely interested

"Same as you, finishing off a few bits of paper work and as you said there is no one waiting." Jenny's tone did not show bitterness but more sadness.

Gibbs stood after checking he had everything and the two began to walk to the lift "Did you Send Stanley home?" Gibbs asked as he pressed the button

"Yeah, I did I'm going to call a taxi to pick me up now." Jenny said typing in the number for a local taxi firm. Gibbs grabbed Jenny's hand stopping her progress with the number, "Jen, don't waste your money on a taxi I'll drive you home, besides what taxi firm are going to be running in this weather?" Jenny put her phone back into her bag.

"Thank you Jethro" With that the lift doors opened to reveal the car park, they both stepped out of the lift and made their way to the car.

The journey to Jen's house was silent and Gibbs pulled up to Jenny's house, when she didn't move Gibbs looked over to see her lost in thought, he instinctively put his hand on her thigh "Jen?" Jenny looked up and made a mental note of where Jethro's hand was, not that she minded. "We are at yours now" Jethro told her.

"Want to come in for a bit? Its saves us both sitting alone doing nothing, I have a new bottle of bourbon if you want some" Jenny didn't know what made her say it, maybe it was not wanting to be alone again but she was glad she had said it.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Jethro turned off the engine and they both got out the car and walked into the house.

Jethro made his way to the sofa, while Jen went to get the bourbon and two tumblers. When she returned she was surprised to see Jethro getting the fire going. "Here" Jen said handing Jethro his drink and placing the bottle down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Thanks, thought I'd get the place heated up a bit its freezing!" Gibbs said taking a large swig from his drink enjoying the burn it left behind.

"Thanks. Can you believe it Christmas in 5 days, it just doesn't feel like it, you know? I'm not really in the Christmas spirit." Jenny knew that she only felt like this because she had been alone at Christmas for longer than she cared to admit, and being alone at Christmas was depressing.

Gibbs looked at her and saw that she looked sad and upset, he put his hand on her upper thigh, trying to comfort her a little. "I know how you feel, I feel exactly the same but I have to say your house looks very festive Jen." Gibbs said jokingly trying to make her feel better.

"haha very funny, anyway it's all down to Naomi, I leave the house come back to Santa's bloody grotto!" Jenny laughed, she had appreciated Naomi putting up the decorations but it just made her feel worse about the season. "But I suppose you put up thousands of decorations all around your home yeah?

"You can't be sarcastic like that with me and get away with it!" Gibbs launched himself at Jenny and began to tickle her.

"Jethro, Jethro STOP PLEASE!" Jenny squirmed for a while before realizing it was no good and punched him. "I did tell you to stop tickling me Jethro" Jenny was feeling rather smug and Jethro knew it.

"That's it I'm gonna get you for that now!" Jethro stood up and began to chase Jenny round the house.

When Jethro finally caught up with her he grabbed her by the hips and pushed her against the wall, moving his hands to the wall either side of her to block her and stop her from moving. There was a long silence, sexual tension surrounding them, both looking deeply into the others eyes. "Now you've got me how are you going to punish me for being cheeky?" Jenny asked in a low and husky voice, Gibbs could feel her warm breath on his neck.

There was another long pause, they knew they shouldn't but the urge was getting stronger until finally Gibbs pushed his lips into hers to engage in a passionate kiss, Gibbs kept telling himself to stop that he was crossing a line until he realised that Jenny was returning the kiss with a passion matching his. Jenny slipped her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him closer so that their bodies we fully pressed together. Gibbs hands began exploreing her body one moving down towards her ass and the other moving up to tangle in her soft red hair that he loved so much, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for access to her mouth and she readily accepted.


End file.
